Kill Me, if You Want to Have Sex With Me
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Aku, dan tubuhku sakit saat orang-orang itu menyentuhku. Aku, dan tubuhku mengilu setiap penis besar orang-orang itu menerobos tubuhku. Aku, dan tubuhku menjerit dalam suara desah yang selalu keluar dari bibir busukku. Aku, dan tubuhku lelah... ... dan... hatiku, sudah lama... mati. Vulgar summary, PWP, Lime, Lemon nanggung, request from Byakuya-White Night ,,, enjoyed please /


**A/N : **Ini fanfik request dari **Byakuya-White Night**, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ^^

* * *

Let's Enjoyed ttebayo!

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

**Inuyasha milik Takahashi Rumiko-Sensei**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, drama**

**Pairing : SesshomauXInuyasha**

**slight : InutashoXNaraku (Crack Pair)**

**Warning!**

**AU, Hard Yaoi, BL, BoyXboY, Rape, Lime, Hard Lemon, Crack, **

OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, ketidak nyambungan alur, typo dan sebangsanya.

**Dont't Like? Yeah Dont Read!**

**Okey?**

**UzumakiKagari as Nick MyKyuubi present**

**Kill Me, if You Want to Have Sex With Me**

* * *

.

*########*###########*#############*#############* #############*##########*

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World.O**

.

* * *

Ini... kisahku.

Aku yang menjual tubuhku pada orang-orang di sana. Orang-orang yang memandangku dengan tatapan lapar mereka. Menganggap aku, hanya sekedar pemuas nafsu birahi mereka. Aku, tubuhku yang jarang sekali terbalut kain. Aku, dan tubuhku yang selalu ditelanjangi di depan puluhan orang. Aku, dan tubuhku yang bergerak sesuai irama... sesuai tempo dari musik yang mengalun. Aku, dan tubuhku yang terus disentuh. Aku, dan tubuhku yang selalu merespon kebejatan orang-orang itu.

Aku, dan tubuhku sakit saat orang-orang itu menyentuhku.

Aku, dan tubuhku mengilu setiap penis besar orang-orang itu menerobos tubuhku.

Aku, dan tubuhku menjerit dalam suara desah yang selalu keluar dari bibir busukku.

Aku, dan tubuhku lelah...

... dan... hatiku, sudah lama... mati.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sudah berapa orang yang sudah menikmati tubuhmu sayang?" Kecupan dan hisapan bibir menggelap seorang laki-laki paruh baya terus menerus menjamah kulit porselen pemuda yang telah ia beli untuk dua jam ke depan.

Kedua tangan besarnya tak tinggal diam, keduanya sama-sama menjamah tubuh kurus sang biduan yang selalu dielu-elukan ke'cantik'annya. Kehebatannya dan memuaskan sang _Tuan_. Dengan jemarinya yang kasar, laki-laki itu memilik nipple kemerahan yang begitu menggoda ia untuk segera menggigitnya, membawanya ke dalam mulut basahnya.

"Ah... tuan..." Desahan manis itu membuat libido naik, dengan beringas laki-laki itu meraup bibir mungil sosok cantik di bawahnya. Berkali-kali mengerang karena sosok itu begitu menggoda untuk terus ia jamah.

"Ngh... –ha- Ah! Tuan... pe –pelan-pelan."

Laki-laki itu tertawa, tangannya dengan kasar menjambak rambut bak' helaian salju putih sang sosok cantik. Menariknya hingga kepala dari mahkota indah itu berada tepat diantara selangkangannya. "Lihat perbuatanmu sayang, kau membuat adik kecilku menangis." Ucapnya seraya mengusap sisian wajah sang pemuda cantik. "Sekarang manjakan dia agar dia tidak merengek lagi."

Mulut yang terbuka membuat laki-laki itu dengan mudah memasukan kejantanannya dalam mulut mungil yang seakan ingin robek saat itu juga. Pria itu memaksakan kejantanannya lebih dalam, manariknya surai putih sang pemuda hingga kejantanannya keluar dan kembali mendorong kepala itu dengan cepat. Mengeluar masukan miliknya tanpa mempedulikan napas sang pemuda yang sudah nampak terputus-putus karena sulit bernapas.

"Nh! Ah! Kau memang hebat Inuyasha! Ah.. yah! Seperti itu!" Laki-laki itu meracau, manaik turunkan kepala bersurai putih pemuda bernama Inuyasha semakin kencang.

Semburan cairan sperma memenuhi rongga mulut Inuyasha, jemari lentiknya mencengkram tangan yang menahan kepalanya saat laki-laki iu tak juga melepaskannya. Ia tersedak, sperma yang keluar terlalu banyak tak mampu lagi ditelannya hingga perlahan keluar dari sela bibirnya. Ia terbatuk saat cengkraman tangan laki-laki itu lepas, memuntahkan sisa cairan yang masih berada dimulutnya.

"Ah~... Kau persis seperti apa yang orang-orang bilang sayang. _Service_ yang memuaskan... khukhukhu... hmm..." Tangan besar laki-laki itu menangkup wajah Inuyasha, membuat wajah pemuda itu menghadapnya. "Bagaimana dengan analmu sayang, apa senikmat yang orang-orang itu katakan juga?"

Dengan napas yang masih terengah, Inuyasha tersenyum dan mengecup tangan yang menangkup wajahnya. "Tuan ingin mencobanya sekarang?" Beberapa tetes sperma terlihat menuruni dagunya, memberi kesan nakal di tengah ekspresi polosnya.

Laki-laki itu menunduk dan menjilat bibir Inuyasha, "Buat penisku puas memasukimu sayang."

Inuyasha tersenyum dan mengecup bibir keunguan akibat terlalu banyak rokok di depannya dengan malu-malu. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya lebih dekat dan memposisikan kaki kanan dan kirinya menekuk dikedua sisi tubuh laki-laki di depannya. "Inginmu adalah perintah untukku tuan." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam kejantanan besar yang ia posisikan tepat di bawah anusnya.

Tubuhnya bergerak turun, membuat anusnya melahap kejantanan itu sedikit demi sedikit bersamaan dengan alunan desah yang memenuhi ruangan berukuran tiga kali lima meter itu.

.

.

.

33333333333333333####################~#####################3333333333333333

_Skip_ karena lemon ini nggak penting

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Ah!... hah! Tuan.. naah!" Desahan demi desahan terus dikeluarkan seorang pemuda yang tubuhnya tengah terlonjak-lonjak, terdorong kebelakang karena tubrukan kasar laki-laki paruh baya di atasnya. Kakinya menekuk dan melingkar erat pada daerah pinggang laki-laki itu. Mata sewarna madunya terlihat begitu sayu dipenuhi nafsu. Tak ada kata lelah saat untuk ketiga kalinya laki-laki di atasnya ini mengoyak lubang bawahnya. Ia terus mendesah dengan suara yang tak pernah akan bisa siapapun orang itu menolaknya.

"Waktu habis, kau bisa berhenti 'bernyanyi' Inuyasha."

Sang pria paruh baya menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap pintu kamar yang baru saja dibuka. Mata bergaris keriputnya menyipit saat melihat siapa gerangan orang yang telah mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Ck! Kau pikir mauku terus-terusan mendesah!" Sang pria kembali menatap pemuda cantik di bawahnya, namun dengan alis berkerut. "Apa lihat-lihat!" Kedua alisnya semakin berkerut mendengar nada tinggi pemuda itu.

"Heh! Dua jam sudah berlalu! Singkirkan penis keriputmu dari anusku sialan!" Tingkat kebingungan laki-laki itu bertambah saat mendapati tatapan tajam dan sinis sang pemuda. Sikapnya –

"Kubilang menyingkir Pak tua!"

_Duagh_!

Satu tendangan telak pada dada berbulu laki-laki itu, tubuhnya terjungkal dari tempat tidur hingga ia harus merasakan punggung dan belakang kepalanya menghantam kerasnya marmer merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucapnya geram, seorang _penghibur_ telah dengan beraninya menendang ia hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur? "Kau pelacur! Berani sekali menendangku!" Laki-laki itu bangun dan mencengkram erat bahu Inuyasha.

Pandangan datar iris madu membuat laki-laki itu mengernyit. "Naraku _san_." Kepala Inuyasha menoleh kearah pintu, "Singkirkan tua bangka ini dariku."

Bibir berlapis _lipstick_ transparannya melengkung ke atas, ia menegakan tubuh berbalut yukata putihnya _obi_ yang longgar membuat kaki putihnya terekspose bebas saat ia berjalan. "_Ara_~... Inuyasha. Bersikap baiklah pada mantan _tuan_mu." Kipas ditangannya melebar dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Maafkan sikapnya tuan, tapi waktu anda memang sudah habis." Jemari lentiknya menyentuh tangan besar laki-laki itu.

"Kalau begitu akan kubayar lagi! Akan kubuat dia bersikap seperti halnya seorang pelacur!" Laki-laki itu menyeringai, menampakan gigi-gigi dengan gusinya yang menghitam. Menatap penuh ancaman pada pemuda di depannya.

"Haha... hahaha..." Alisnya sedikit menyernyit mendengar tawa dari pemuda itu. "Maaf saja pak tua." Inuyasha menampik tangan yang mencengkram bahunya, "Aku tidak pernah melayani orang yang sama. Jadi hanya dalam mimpi kotormu kau bisa mendengar desahanku lagi."

Emosi laki-laki itu tersulut, tangannya melayang cepat pada pemuda di depannya. "Kau beraninya! –"

Duagh!

–dan untuk kedua kalinya tubuh laki-laki itu terpental ke atas lantai. Mata hitamnya menatap nanar pemuda bersurai hitam bergelombang yang baru saja mendorongnya jatuh. "Saya sudah mengatakan dengan sopan pada anda tuan, waktu anda sudah habis." Kipas yang menutupi sebagian wajah pemuda itu telah dilipat. "Dan jangan beraninya anda melukai _aset_ku yang berharga atau..." Sang pemuda menunduk hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan laki-laki itu.

"... atau anda akan keluar dari tempat ini dengan sangat tidak ada kesopanan dari saya."

"Jangan bercanda!" laki-laki itu membentak, "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku hah! Aku salah satu pejabat tinggi negeri ini!" Ia tersenyum melihat wajah pemuda di depannya terkejut. "Kalian akan tamat jika –"

"Kalian, seret laki-laki ini keluar dari _rumah_ku."

Dua pria bertubuh besar memasuki ruangan itu, dengan cepat menghampiri laki-laki yang masih terduduk di atas lantai. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu diapit ke belakang dan dipaksa untuk berdiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Berani sekali kalian melakukan ini padaku! Kalian akan menerima akibatnya karena telah melakukan hal ini pada seorang pejabat! Aku akan membalas semua ini!" Juga umpatan serta teriakan lain yang tak lagi bisa didengar dari laki-laki itu perlahan membawa kesunyian dalam kamar yang kini dihuni oleh dua pemuda.

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam –lebih tepatnya pemuda dengan surai hitam gelombangnya yang benar-benar diam, sedangkan pemuda lain dengan surai putihnya tengah berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan tak mengindahkan tubuh polosnya yang terekspose.

"Kapan yang lainnya datang?" Pemuda bersurai putih –Inuyasha bertanya dengan tangan yang membuka pintu lain diruangan itu.

_Cklek_...

"Ma~ maa~... jangan terlalu bersemangat begitu Inuyasha _kun_, kau punya waktu empat jam sebelum _tuan_mu datang." Jawab pemuda bersurai hitam, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu yang dilewati Inuyasha dan tersenyum saat melihat pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu tengah membersihkan dirinya dengan sangat cekatan –termasuk dibagian belakangnya.

"Kau perlu bantuan untuk membersihkannya Inuyasha _kun_?" Ia tertawa pelan mendengar dengusan dari pemuda bersurai putih itu.

"Bunuh saja aku jika kau memang membantuku." Inuyasha menoleh ke belakang, senyum terulas manis diwajahnya. "Sayang kau tidak bisa –ah, kau tidak akan mau kehilangan _aset_ berhargamu, benarkan Naraku _san_?"

Naraku tersenyum, "Benar. Kau juga harus menjaga tubuhmu Inuyasha _kun_. Setiap _inchi _nya adalah asetku." Kakinya melangkah menjauhi pintu kamar mandi sesaat sebelum sebuah keranjang berisi perlengkapan mandi terlempar kearahnya. "Pastikan kau siap dalam empat jam Inuyasha _kun_. Jangan kecewakan anak dari pelanggan setia_ku_ dengan tubuh yang masih dipenuhi jejak kotor pejabat hina itu." Ia menutup pintu ruangan itu, meredam keributan dari berbagai barang yang melayang dan menabrak pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, seorang pemuda bersurai putih tengah terduduk dilantai dingin kamarnya. Tubuhnya yang masih dipenuhi jejak-jejak air terlihat naik turun dan bergetar dengan hebat. "_Kuso_!" Ia mengumpat dengan satu lagi barang yang ia lempar pada pintu ruangannya, menyebabkan barang –lampu kecil itu rusak seketika membentur pintu. "Berapa lama... berapa lama lagi aku harus hidup seperti ini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tidak akan lama lagi Inuyasha..._

.

.

.

"Menjual tubuhku pada laki-laki bejat setiap hari..."

.

.

.

.

_Hidup itu berputar, sama seperti hidupmu juga._

.

.

.

.

"Apa sampai aku mati, aku akan melakukan ini..."

.

.

.

.

_Tidak, tunggulah sebentar lagi._

.

.

.

.

"Che! Aku harus bersiap menyambut tuanku eh?"

.

.

.

.

_Not now, just a little more time._

.

.

.

.

**To be continue~**

**A/N : **Ini pesanan dari **Byakuya-White Night **sudah rampung satu chapter –err prolog kepanjangan *nyengir*.

Rencananya ini akan jadi _twoshot_ atau _threeshot_ aja karena nggak mau numpuk banyak-banyak fic _multychap_. Nggak kuat ane bro! T^T

Ne.. ne... ne? Gimana kah Byakuya san? Kulanjutkah? Ato stop saja kah?

Review ya! ^^

_Jaa ne!_


End file.
